


Give Up The Fight

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: You were considered one of the best students in school. You had straight A’s and you were always on the principles list but you were weighted down by the sins you committed last weekend. You had stabbed a couple of people brutally in order to protect yourself and Sam, your boyfriend. Although he could protect himself, you didn’t want him to get hurt. What if someone found out? What if Suzu and Naomi found out?
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Give Up The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This has mentions of a brutal stabbing. Be warned.

You were considered one of the best students in school. You had straight A’s and you were always on the principles list but you were weighted down by the sins you committed last weekend. You had stabbed a couple of people brutally in order to protect yourself and Sam, your boyfriend. Although he could protect himself, you didn’t want him to get hurt. What if someone found out? What if Suzu and Naomi found out?  
You currently were sitting in class with your head in your hands. You didn’t know what to do now that you used your hands for murder. People in class are oblivious of what you did and you hated yourself. You wanted this burden to go away and you didn’t want your chest to feel heavy anymore. You were tired; so tired.  
Soon, school ended and you went to your locker but got shoved by Lisett. The girls behind Lisett murmured and giggled as Lisette smirked, watching you get up. “Why are you so quiet, (Y/N)?” She asked. “Are you hiding something from us?” she asked again but you didn’t budge. You just picked up your stuff and started putting them away.

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

You were growing angry. She continued bugging you, even though you had closed your locker and you were trying to get out of the building. “What did you do? Kill someone?” She teased and the girls behind her let out a teasing ‘oooooh!’. What made you stop in your tracks and turn around to face the blonde girl, eyes filled with fury. “So, what? What if I did?!” You shouted at her, snarling. “It’s none of your business, princess! And to think that you were finished with bullying me!” You snarled before picking up your bag and storming out of the building. 

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

On the walk home, you were still bursting with anger. Before you knew it, hot tears of rage were pouring down your face. You hated crying but it was a habit when you were bothered or irritated. You were murmuring under your breath and you just wanted it all to stop. You wanted to just sleep for a while and never wake up. 

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

Knowing that your hands were covered in blood that day made your stomach turn. Making your way up the sidewalk, you wiped your face and took the time to cool down before walking inside the mansion, where you were greeted by Matthew. He had this huge smile on his face but it dropped when you walked right by him. You thought that he asked what was wrong but you didn’t hear him correctly. Your thoughts were racing and you wanted to see Sam to apologize. 

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

You put your stuff down on the couch and searched everywhere. Soon, you checked on the roof and there he was, sitting there and watching the sun. “Sam.,” you called out as you pushed yourself up onto the roof. “Sam, hey.” Sam soon jumped and looked over at you, letting out a sigh before helping you up all the way.   
“Sam, I’m sorry,” you spoke as you pulled up your legs to your chest. “I know you can protect yourself but I wanted to save you like how you always saved me. I’m so sorry.” The air was still. You looked around before you saw Sam in front of you. He had his arms open for you, which you couldn’t resist. Tears started pouring down your face as you leaned forward and buried your face into his chest.

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins  
One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

“It’s okay…”


End file.
